


Sirens are LOUD

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Liam is a Little Shit, Louis is a police officer, M/M, OT3, Smut, Threesome, bottom!Liam, erm, hahaha, little stretch, lourry, so is Harold
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam se fait arrêter par deux agents de police. Tous les moyens sont bons pour éviter la contravention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens are LOUD

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION : je n'y connais absolument rien en matière de voiture/loi/police.  
> Tout mon savoir vient des fictions (et séries que je ne regarde pas donc bon). Il y aura FORCEMENT des erreurs, mais bon, ce qui compte c'est le lemon (insère émoji qui pleure de rire)
> 
> Bon, Harry est une pouf, Louis ne parle pas beaucoup et Liam est un casse couille. (Y a un peu de Ni et un peu de Z) Voilà voilà.

  
Liam leva les yeux en l'air lorsqu'il entendit le bruit strident de la sirène qui sonnait derrière lui.

C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci, et sincèrement, ils abusaient. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si il dépassait la limite de vitesse de 5,1km. Franchement. Il avait juste le pied très lourd.

Il gara sa voiture sur le côté, et s'appuya sur le volant en attendant. Il ne lui restait plus que trois points sur son permis, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de se le faire retirer. Il doit rejoindre son frère à Leeds, et il n'a aucunement l'envie de se serrer dans un bus ou un train.

A l'aide de son rétroviseur, il pouvait voir le véhicule derrière lui ralentir à son tour, puis se stopper complètement. Un homme sortit de la voiture de police, portant une casquette et une paire d'aviators sur le nez. Il semblait être en train de chercher un objet dans sa boite à gants, mais Liam ne s'attarda sur la scène pour le savoir. Il soupira en faisant la moue. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour ne pas se prendre de contravention.

Le policier s'approcha, tenant un petit calepin à la main, l'autre main dans sa poche. Il s'arrêta à la fenêtre de Liam et se pencha lentement à son niveau, avant de cogner doucement contre la vitre. Liam baissa sa fenêtre en affichant un grand sourire innocent.  
  
 **\- Un problème m'sieur l'agent ?**

Liam se gifla mentalement. C'était la pire façon d'aborder un officier de police. Officier qui plus est bronzé, aux traits fins et parfaitement dessinés. Liam se racle la gorge.  
  
 **\- Permis de conduire et papiers du véhicule s'il vous plait**. Lui répondit simplement l'officier.

Liam s'exécuta en prenant le plus de temps possible. Il pourrait très bien démarrer son moteur et écraser l'accélérateur. Après tout il était 2h34 du matin et les routes étaient désertes. Le policier claqua la langue en tendant la main.  
  
 **\- Allez, plus vite j'ai pas toute la nuit.**  
 **\- Voila voila.** Liam lui répond en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il tend ses papiers, tout en levant les yeux vers le visage du policier. Celui-ci baissa ses lunettes quelques secondes, laissant ses yeux clairs apparaître. Liam n'arriverait pas à en distinguer la couleur avec la lumière fade que distribuaient les lampadaires aux alentours. Et puis, quelle genre de personne sensée porte des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit ?  
  
 **\- Hm...merci.** Dit l'officier en tirant sur les papiers d'identité. Il remonte ses lunettes en lâchant un petit sourire en coin avant de s'éloigner vers sa propre voiture.

Trois minutes plus tard, il revient mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il semble avoir pris deux ou quinze centimètres de jambes. Liam est confus, mais il s'affale sur son siège en attendant la suite.  
  
 **\- Liam ?** Dit une voix que Liam reconnait très bien. Il tourne lentement la tête vers l'extérieur et sursaute.  
 **\- Harry ?**  
 **\- T'es devenu un bandit maintenant ? Wow tu m'impressionne.**  
 **\- C'est pas possible**. Liam fourre son visage entre ses mains. De toutes les personnes sur lesquelles il aurait pu tomber, il fallait que ce soit sur Harry. Ce bon vieux Harry qu'il avait quitté parce qu'il n'assumait pas sa bisexualité. Oui Liam a eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver. Il a brisé plus de cœurs qu'il ne le voulait, et Harry faisait partie de cette longue liste. Mais tout ça, c'était du passé. C'était pendant leurs années lycée. Harry était encore jeune et naïf. Liam était jeune et idiot. Il a regretté pendant un mois, puis il s'est trouvé une fille et est resté deux ans avec elle malgré le fait qu'elle commença à le tromper au bout de trois mois de relation.  
  
 **\- Bon, tu roulais à une vitesse exécrable,**  
 **\- J'ai à peine dépassé la limite !!**  
 **\- J'veux pas savoir. Tomlinson est en train de faire ton amande. Et tu pourras dire au revoir à ton permis.**  
 **\- T'es pas sérieux...**  
 **\- Trois fois en un mois Liam.**

Liam comprenait que c'était la loi blah blah blah, mais Harry pouvait bien lui faire un geste non ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble....

Enfin si baisers endiablés, et fellations en cachette comptaient pour beaucoup.  
  
 **\- Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre ma voiture demain...**  
 **\- Si tu conduits sans permis, on perquisitionne ton véhicule. On peut même le faire maintenant.**  
 **\- Hein quoi ? T'abuse là ! J'ai encore mes points j'te ferais dire.**  
 **\- Parle correctement, tu t'adresses à un agent public.**  
 **\- Agent de mes couilles ouais**  
\- **Bon.**

Harry repart en direction de la voiture de police, là ou l'autre officier est accoudé contre le toit de la voiture, remplissant un petit papier jaune. Le jeune policier s'entretient quelques secondes avec son collègue. Ce dernier lance un regard vers Liam, avant d'hausser les épaules. Il pose ses affaires et revient vers le véhicule, suivi de près par Harry qui tient une paire de menottes à la main. Et, quoi ? Non, juste non.  
  
 **\- Sortez de la voiture s'il vous plait.** Dit Tomlinson en tapant le bout de son bâton contre la portière.  
 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Hors du véhicule, les mains sur la tête allez.**

Une voiture passe à côté d'eux, roulant à une vitesse à en briser le mur du son. Liam crie à l'injustice.

Tomlinson s'impatiente.

 **\- Sortez du véhicule, si vous refusez de coopérer, on sera obligés d'user de la force.**  
 **\- Mais c'est pas vrai !** grommelle Liam en mettant un pied hors de sa voiture.  
 **\- Mains sur le capot !** Ordonne la voix aigüe du policier.

Liam s'appuie sur son capot en soupirant. Il porte juste un short et un t shirt sans manches, en cette chaude nuit d'été. Il avait prévu d'aller chez le coiffeur pour se débarrasser de sa houppette et mèches superflues, mais il n'a juste pas trouvé le temps. Il sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de ses bras, puis les tirer vers l'arrière.  
  
 **\- On t'emmène à la station. T'es trop agité pour qu'on te laisse conduire la nuit comme ça**. Murmure Harry dans l'oreille de Liam. Celui-ci frissonne, sentant le toucher du bouclé qui lui était si familier, réveiller certaines de ses frustrations enfouies. Malgré le fait qu'il l'a largué comme du linge sale, Liam pouvait avouer qu'Harry lui faisait un effet considérable.

Liam sent les menottes se sécuriser autour de son poignet. Il lève les yeux en l'air mais ne commente pas. Trop content de sentir Harry pressé contre lui.

 **\- Et ma voiture ?** S'inquiète Liam, lorsqu'il se fait pousser vers la banquette arrière de la voiture de police.  
 **\- Louis la conduira derrière nous.**  
 **\- C'est légal ça ? Et c'est qui ce Louis ? Tu l'as rencontré ou ? Pourquoi vous m'arrêtez ?**  
 **\- Tu poses des questions bêtes parfois.** Dit Harry d'un ton amusé. Il déboutonne la moitié de sa chemise et démarre l'engin de sa voiture.  
 **\- Tu veux pas juste mettre la clim ?**

Harry ne lui répond pas, préfère chuchoter dans le talkie-walkie, surement à son coéquipier qui vient de prendre place dans la Audi A1 que Liam venait à peine de retaper.

**\- J'suis sûr que c'est illégal ce que vous faites. Je vais porter plainte.**

Regarder Harry en train de conduire était une vraie torture. Ses biceps se contractaient sur le volant dès qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, il gardait cette expression fermée sur le visage, ses yeux constamment concentrés sur la route. Il manœuvrait le levier de vitesses de ses grandes mains, comme s'il simulait un pénis, et Liam transpirait. Ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il faisait 60 degrés à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Harry, ses lunettes perchées sur le nez (sérieusement, il fait aussi noir que dans un trou de balle, Liam lève les yeux en l'air pour la _troisième fois_ ) se gare devant la station de police, suivit de près par Tomlinson qui, Liam l'espère, n'a pas accroché sa voiture. Liam a été étrangement silencieux durant le petit voyage. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer le fait de lâcher un petit gémissement ou un « Hazza j'suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, baise moi s'il te plait. Porte moi avec tes grosses mains, gifle moi et fais-moi jouir trois fois ».

En parlant d'Hazza, celui-ci tire Liam hors de la voiture, et le fait avancer vers le bâtiment. Toujours en se collant implacablement contre lui. Liam commence à se poser des questions. Il a tellement chaud qu'il a l'impression que son visage est en train de fondre. Mais au moins, il a un Harry Styles qui passé l'épreuve de la puberté avec brio, plaqué contre son dos, et un officier détenant la plus belle paire de fesses que Liam ait jamais vues, devant lui.

Liam trouve très dommage le fait qu'il remarque à peine que Tomlinson, petit Tomlinson est l'homme le plus désirable qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Si on barre Harry de la liste évidemment.

Il se retrouve poussé dans une pièce spacieuse, contenant un bureau et deux chaises. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvent une rangée de barreaux, qui séparent le lit du bureau. Une cellule en quelques sortes. Liam déglutit. Ils ne vont pas l'emprisonner tout de même.

**\- Je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai le droit à un avocat. J'ai vu ça dans les films.**

Liam ne connaissait rien à la loi, il savait que parfois, les agents abusaient de leur autorité, mais Harry ne ferait pas ça tout de même ? Si ? Liam ne se gêna pas pour regarder les multiples tatouages qui avaient poussés sur le torse du bouclé. Il pouvait voir le bout des ailes de deux hirondelles en dessous de sa clavicule, et le haut d'un autre énorme tatouage sur le haut de son abdomen.  
  
 **\- Assieds-toi**. Ordonne Harry tandis que l'autre policier sort de la pièce en claquant doucement la porte.  
 **\- Tu vas m'arrêter Harold ?**  
 **\- Avec cette attitude, oui.**  
 **\- Mais-**  
 **\- Refus de coopération et altercation avec un agent d'ordre public. Liam est un punk, Liam est devenu rebelle.**  
 **\- Tu m'insultes j'hallucine !!** Liam se pose sur la chaise en bois. Ses bras commencent à lui faire mal, mais il reste cloitré sur son siège. Le regard perçant d'Harry est assez pesant comme cela. Il a d'ailleurs ôté sa casquette et ses lunettes. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, moins bouclés, et surtout, ils sont attachés en une petite couette sur le haut de sa tête. Liam a envie de s'enfoncer un pied de la chaise dans son anus.

Enfin, il préfèrerait plutôt que ce soit le membre de l'officier Styles.

Tomlinson revient sans ses chaussures et sa casquette à l'envers. Il fait un signe de tête à Harry qui se pose sur un coin de la table.

 **\- Debout Payne** ! Aboie le nouveau venu.

Liam a beaucoup de mal avec lui en ce moment.

Il se lève tant bien que mal, et s'approche de son interlocuteur. Le policier le retourne, le mettant face à la table (à Harry surtout), et lui ôte ses menottes.

**\- Mains sur la table.**  
 **\- Mais il sait que donner des ordres celui-là. Calme tes couilles gars.**

Liam reçoit une claque sur les fesses en guise de réponse. Il lâche un bruit de surprise et lève les yeux vers Harry qui est trop occupé à souffler sur ses ongles. Liam ne va pas protester, mais il n'est pas exactement sur que ce qu'il vient de se passer est normal.

Il a vu ça dans des milliers de pornos, mais c'est surement illégal dans la vraie vie ?

Il pose ses mains sur le bois, en se penchant légèrement.

\- **On va procéder à la fouille. Voir si tu n'as pas d'objets dangereux sur toi.** Commence l'officier en posant ses mains sous les aisselles de Liam. Ses mains sont douces et délicates. Elles s'emboitent parfaitement sur ses muscles, Liam pense. Elles montent et descendent sur son corps, tâtant à plusieurs reprises, avant de se diriger vers ses hanches.

\- **Attention** , murmure Harry. **Il cache un gros paquet dans son pantalon.**

Liam s'étouffe en avalant une bouffée d'air.

 **\- Hm.** Répond Tomlinson en tâtant autour de la jambe gauche de Liam. Il remonte dangereusement vers son entre jambe, mais change vite de côté avant que ses doigts ne s'aventurent un peu trop haut.

 **\- Enlève tes chaussures s'il te plait**. Dit le policier doucement. Ses mains sont tellement petites qu'il n'arrive pas à l'entourer autour du mollet pourtant fin de Liam.

Liam essaye de ne pas fondre à cette pensée, mais il échoue misérablement.

Il n'a pas beaucoup à enlever, considérant le fait qu'il était sorti de chez lui en tongs. Il avait juste prévu d'aller acheter un paquet de cigarettes à Zayn avant qu'il ne rentre de son travail. Si Zayn rentrait et découvrait le paquet vide, Liam était bien certain qu'il se mettrait à cracher du feu et donnera un coup de poing à travers l'écran plat de leur nouvelle télévision.

Liam le connait à peine, ils ont emménagé ensemble il y a trois mois ou moins, mais il trouve déjà le moyen de se faire virer de sa coloc. Rien ne lui réussit en ce moment. Il quitte ses claquettes et soupire.

**\- Est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi et dormir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.**

**\- Non. S'élève la voix rauque d'Harry. Il va falloir qu'on remplisse de la paperasse, on va mettre ton casier à jour, et peut être te garder 24 heures.**  
 **\- Tu déconnes Conrad. Vous pouvez pas faire ça...donnez-moi l'amende, retirez mon permis, hop je prends un taxi, et vous m'oubliez ? Merci.**  
  
Liam se redresse, mais il se retrouve vite plaqué contre le bois dur de la table.  
  
 **\- Ne bouge pas**...gronde Tomlinson, posant une main sur le bas de son dos.  
Harry regarde longuement Liam, mais celui-ci ne le voit pas, contraint de tourner la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer.

**\- On va trouver un arrangement. Mais seulement si tu coopères.**  
 **\- N'importe quoi, si ça peut me faire sortir d'ici en vitesse.**

Les quinze secondes qui suivent sont silencieuses, puis Harry lève soudainement la voix.

**\- Louis...**

Louis, c'est donc ça son prénom, passe ses mains sous le t shirt de Liam qui lâche un couinement sous l'effet de surprise.

 **\- Pouce là ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** proteste Liam lorsqu'il sent les fin doigts de Tomlinson déboutonner le haut de son pantalon  
 **\- C'est notre arrangement Liam. Tu coopères, tu sors. Ou alors tu prends la seconde option.**  
 **\- Suce ma bite Harry** , répond Liam sèchement, quand Louis baisse son short en jean. C'est digne des plus grands pornos. Liam devrait peut être demander à l'officier blond qu'il a vu à l'accueil de filmer tout ça.  
 **\- Tu vas plutôt sucer la mienne,** rétorque le bouclé, d'un ton léger, comme s'il venait de raconter la blague la plus drôle de la décennie.

Louis guide Liam vers le sol, et le force à se positionner sur ses genoux. Il se retrouve face à Harry qui a enlevé le haut de son uniforme, et déboutonné le bas.

Son corps lui dit _ouiouiouioui_ et son esprit aussi lui hurle un grand _oui_. Sa conscience même lui donne une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager. Il perd toute notion de lui-même lorsqu'Harry baisse son slip violet de quelques centimètres pour laisser sa verge se dresser à l'air libre.

Elle est toujours aussi tordue que dans ses souvenirs. Mais Liam ne se plaint pas, il adore même la courbe que prend le membre d'Harry. Il est unique, exceptionnel et vraiment très grand. Comme tout le reste d'Harry si on faisait court.

Liam n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se retrouve à genoux pour Harry, la bouche grande ouverte et étirée autour de sa verge, le suçant comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire sur terre. Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, était d'entendre Harry gémir. Sa voix muée, et grave, ses longs doigts s'entremêlant dans ses mèches désordonnées. Il enroula sa main autour de ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à engloutir, et se sentait tout simplement au paradis.

Harry faisait ressortir le côté homo de sa bisexualité, et il avait horreur de ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre, surtout lorsqu'il avait une pine dans la bouche.

Le bouclé se recula, au grand regret de Liam, mais il s'accroupit et attrapa le brun par la mâchoire. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés, déformées par l'excitation, et ses joues roses, sous l'effet de la chaleur et l'effervescence. Il planta son regard vert translucide dans les yeux marron de Liam, et plongea vers son visage en capturant férocement ses lèvres. Harry lui mordit ses lèvres déjà enflées et sensibles, tout en gémissant et frottant son érection contre son ventre. Liam aurait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry si elles n'étaient pas retenues en arrière par Louis, qui était bien silencieux depuis le début des évènements.

Comme si Harry avait entendu les pensées de Liam, il rompit le contact de leurs lèvres, et fit un signe de tête vers Louis. Ce dernier libéra les bras de son captif, et se positionna aux côté de Harry, dont le visage arrivait à la hauteur de son entre jambe.

 **\- Tu devrais voir les merveilles qu'il fait avec sa bouche. Ça rend fou...** commente Harry tout en défaisant la fermeture du pantalon de Louis.

Liam regarde la scène silencieusement en se mordillant les lèvres. Harry libère le membre de Tomlinson en le masturbant délicatement. Sa verge est courte mais épaisse, tellement que les grosses mains d'Harry ne font pas le tour. Liam sourit intérieurement. Il a hâte de sentir Louis le déchirer avec son engin. Si jamais ils arrivent à ce stade-là.

Harry remplace sa main par sa bouche, les yeux levés vers ceux de Louis. Il ressemble à un escort, déguisé en policier et engagé pour venir amuser ses deux clients. Liam a toujours pensé qu'Harry n'était bon que pour le tapinage. Il était toujours temps pour lui de changer de carrière.

Louis se met à grogner en plaçant ses mains dans les cheveux du bouclé et c'est à cet instant précis, que Liam croise les bras en faisant la moue. Il a horreur de rester inactif.

 **\- Je crois que Liam ici est jaloux.** Dit Louis doucement, en poussant le visage d'Harry contre son pelvis. Harry s'étouffe presque, mais ça, Liam s'en fout. Le bouclé pose sa main libre sur le cou de Liam, et le serre comme pour l'étrangler. En réalité, il a juste besoin de sentir le contact. Tisser le lien entre les trois. Liam peut le comprendre, mais il peut aussi façonner des liens autrement. Comme mettre sa bouche à exécution. Ou ses mains. Ou son anus.

 **\- J'veux. J'la veux.** Se met à geindre Liam. Heureusement pour lui, Harry lui laisse place, et se met debout. Liam allume son _mode salope_.

Il prend Louis en premier, s'accoutumant à sa taille. Mais sa mâchoire se met vite à s'engourdir. Il se contente alors de lécher autour de sa longueur, tandis qu'il branle Harry à l'aide de sa main. Il ne sait pas lequel d'entre eux le tient par les cheveux, mais il aime ça. Il change de côté, suce Harry, branle Louis. Il les entend gémir et grogner, il les sent pulser sur sa langue, et dans la paume de sa main. Lui met sent sa propre érection déformer son boxer, mais il est trop occupé pour pouvoir s'en soucier.

**\- Hm, stop, Liam j'vais gicler sinon. Mets-toi sur la table.**

Liam ne s'est jamais aussi rapidement allongé sur une table.

 **\- Lou, prépare-le, dit Harry en soulevant le t shirt de Liam.**  
  
Liam ne sait plus sur quoi il doit se concentrer. Louis qui est entre ses jambes, léchant longuement sur son membre en poussant un doigt mouillé en lui ? Ou Harry qui suce sur sa langue en pinçant méchamment sur ses tétons ?

Il ne sait pas, mais il ne se plaint absolument pas. Surtout lorsqu'Harry grimpe sur son torse, la bouche toujours collée à la sienne. Liam aimerait sentir plus de peau et moins de vêtements sur sa poitrine, mais au moins il a Harry au-dessus de lui comme au bon vieux temps, alors il ne se plaint définitivement pas.

 **\- Hazza...** chuchote Louis.  
  
Harry ne se retourne pas, mais lève un pouce au-dessus de sa tête pour donner son accord. Il sent le moment ou Louis pénètre Liam. Ce dernier se fige et mord soudainement sur les lèvres d'Harry.

 **\- Oh putain, oh putain...putain, _putain._** Siffle Liam entre ses dents. Il avait prévu que Louis serait gros, mais pas aussi dur à prendre. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait laissé d'autres gens s'approcher de ses fesses à part ses sex toys et Harry (Harry qui remontait à six ans ouch)

 **\- Relaxe toi Liam,** susurre Harry entre deux baisers. **T'auras le droit à une surprise, seulement si tu te détends.**  
\- **Hmm, ouais...mais...aaah.**  
Louis venait d'entrer en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pouvait plus. Et la sensation était...satisfaisante. Liam ferma les yeux en sentant les vas et viens débuter, il n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme avec Harry, se laisser simplement bercer par les légers coups de hanches que Tomlinson lui donnait. Harry, toujours haut perché sur lui tenta tant bien que mal d'enlever ses chaussures et son pantalon. Il y parvint au troisième essai, après s'être assit trois fois sur les poumons de Liam. Mais maintenant il était nu, et chose plus importante, ses fesses entraient directement en contact avec la verge de Liam.

Il s'empressa de glisser le membre entre ses deux fesses, sentant le liquide pré séminal transparent s'écouler sur sa peau.

 **\- Liam...** murmure Harry en frottant son postérieur contre la longueur. **Ça te rappelle des souvenirs hein ?**  
  
 **\- O-oui..** Liam se souvient très bien. La fois dans le cagibi, l'autre fois dans la chambre de ses parents, puis celle dans l'infirmerie et ainsi de suite.

 **\- La façon dont je montais sur toi...et je bougeais comme ça.** Harry s'exécute en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires avec ses hanches. Mouvements qui rendaient Liam complètement fou jadis. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, il en perdait la tête.

Il avait juste envie de tout. Envie que Louis accélère, y aille plus dur. Envie qu'Harry cesse de le tourmenter, envie de se faire user comme un vulgaire prostitué puis jeté dehors sans même un remerciement pour ses services.

Il avait envie de se faire complètement débaucher. Et pour l'instant, c'était Harry le plus dévergondé des trois.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ?**  
  
Non pensa Liam. Tu parles trop Harry.

**\- J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de foutre ta bite en moi...**

_Bah qu'attends tu_  
  
Harry positionne la verge de Liam juste au bout de son entrée, en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il s'abaisse lentement puis se redresse subitement avant de faire passer sa jambe au-dessus de Liam et de descendre de son perchoir.

 **\- Mais noooon...** Liam plaque sa main sur son visage en voyant le sourire satisfait d'Harry.  
 **\- Faut bien qu'on t'apprenne une leçon** , souffle le bouclé en s'asseyant cul nu sur la chaise, les mains pliées derrière sa tête.  
 **\- Lou, montre lui ce que tu sais faire.**

C'était comme un déclic. Louis souleva une jambe de Liam et s'intercala entre ses cuisses. C'est alors que débuta la séance interminable de vas et viens intenses et saccadés. Louis était peut être petit, mais il savait y faire avec ses petits (et son gros) membres. Si Liam ne se tenait pas sur les bords de la table, il en serait déjà tombé, récoltant plusieurs fractures des côtes au passage.

 **\- Tu devrais te voir Liam...**  
 **\- Oh ferme-la !** Gémit l'interpellé, en tentant d'essuyer les gouttes de transpiration qui se formaient sur son crâne. Louis le change à nouveau de position en le tirant vers le bord de la table. Il cale ses coudes sous les cuisses de Liam, qui s'appuie sur son support à l'aide de ses mains. Il balance sa tête en arrière lorsque Louis bat à nouveau en lui. Il va avoir honte plus tard pour s'être laissé faire comme une vulgaire marionnette mais pour l'instant, il apprécie juste le moment présent.

Louis sait ce qu'il fait, et il évite délibérément la prostate de Liam.

Liam a envie de hurler, de jouir, de mordre dans quelque chose...mais il grogne de déception lorsqu'il ne sent plus Louis ramoner ses parois internes.

**\- Pourquoi ô ciel t'arrêter en si bon chemin ?**

Liam ne remarque pas Harry qui se lève discrètement de sa chaise. Il laisse ses jambes tomber, les fait balancer dans le vide en lançant des signaux d'appels au châtain. Il était monté si haut, mais il sentait son excitation se dégonfler à la mesure du temps, et il était hors de question qu'il quitte le commissariat sans y avoir laissé au moins une goutte de sperme. Deux bras s'entourent autour de son torse et il a juste le temps de crier avant de se retrouver encore une fois plaqué contre la table, le derrière exposé à l'air libre.

 **\- Nique ta punition, j'ai juste envie de te sauter, là maintenant,** dit Harry d'une voix suave.  
 **\- Punaise Harry t'es obligé d'être aussi vulgaire ?**  
 **\- Quand il s'agit de tes fesses...**  
  
Harry entra en Liam en le tenant fermement par les hanches. Se faire prendre contre une table n'est pas la meilleure des expériences, mais Liam met cette idée loin dans son esprit. Il a Harry en lui et Louis maintenant juste devant lui et il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

(Il espère après tout ceci ne pas devenir définitivement gay, parce qu'il a déjà assez de soucis comme cela avec l'Adonis avec lequel il vit)

Liam prend Louis en bouche, sans vraiment le sucer, mais il a juste envie de le sentir, de se faire remplir des deux côtés. Louis qui d'ailleurs est toujours dans son uniforme de policier. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi excitant, mais pourtant, le visuel ne fait qu'augmenter l'excitation de Liam.

Harry le touche en plein fouet sur son point g et Louis l'étouffe presque avec sa verge. Ils restent dans la rythmique durant une ou deux minutes, mais c'est bien entendu Liam qui part le premier. Il éjacule partout sur le bois de la table, spasmant intensément autour de la longueur du bouclé qui ne tarde pas à le suivre. Ce n'est que quand il se met à tousser et cracher que Liam se rend compte que Louis a jouit lui aussi.

\--

 **\- J'exige qu'on me dépose chez moi** ! Chuchote Liam. Il a tellement mal qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Voilà pourquoi il avait renoncé à la sodomie ces dernières années.  
 **\- Faut quand même qu'on signe des papiers.**  
 **\- Je rêve !** Liam lève ses bras en l'air.

Harry attache les boutons de sa chemise, et repositionne sa casquette, mais il est bien trop évident que ses joues roses ne sont pas dues à la chaleur. La pièce pue l'odeur du sexe, et franchement, ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu. Surtout avec le bruit qu'ils ont du faire.

Liam espère qu'ils vont se faire virer. Et en même temps, il espère qu'ils n'auront pas de problèmes.

**\- On ne peut pas te déposer, on devrait être en train de patrouiller là...**  
 **\- Emmène-le à l'accueil.**

Liam était exaspéré. Ils discutaient entre eux comme si ils ne venaient juste pas de se partager un orgasme. Harry ne lui avait donc pas pardonné. Bon.

(Excuse-moi Harry de m'être servi de toi, puis de t'avoir jeté quand tu m'as dit que tu pensais m'aimer.)

\--

 **\- Weyhey, il faut que t'appelles une personne de confiance qui pourra te ramener chez toi.**  
 **\- A cette heure-ci ? C'est une blague ?**  
  
Liam vivait un enfer (si on coupait les dernières quarante-cinq minutes)

 **\- Tu préfères rester dormir ici ?** Lui dit l'Irlandais d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Il tenait une balle d'antistress dans sa main, et un hot dog dans l'autre. Liam, lui avait juste envie de dormir chez lui. Tant pis pour les clopes de Zayn.

Zayn....

 **\- En fait si, j'ai quelqu'un à appeler.**  
  
Trente secondes plus tard, Liam tenait le combiné à quelques mètres de son oreille.

 **\- LIAM t'es ou bordel ? Pas de texto pas d'appels, pas de CLOPES pas de voiture ? Pas de bouffe la vaisselle pas faite ? T'a intérêt à avoir les bras et les jambes amputés parce que dès que tu rentres c'est ce qui va t'arriver.**  
  
 **\- Ouuuh ça m'aurait pas plu, j'me serais battu**...chantonne le policier blond.

Liam fronce les sourcils. De quel droit écoute-t-il les conversations privées des civils ?

\- **Zayn, viens me chercher à la station de police...c'est long à expliquer....**

Zayn crie encore pendant treize minutes puis raccroche juste au moment où il pousse la porte d'entrée du commissariat.

\--

 **\- Signe ici, là et là**. Dit le blond d'un ton à présent charmeur. Zayn est arrivé ressemblant à un top model sorti tout droit d'un shooting photo alors qu'il travaille sur un chantier jusqu'aux heures perdues de la nuit.

Liam s'est fait prendre par deux policiers et il ressemble à un quadra écroulé sous la fatigue et l'air du temps.

 **\- Tu pue le sperme Li** , commente Zayn nonchalamment comme s'il lui disait un simple bonjour. Le blond caqueta derrière son comptoir, en serrant dans sa balle.

Il signa les papiers de décharge, et récupéra les affaires de Liam en soupirant.

 **\- Tu m'expliques ?** dit-il une fois au volant du véhicule intact de Liam.  
 **\- Si je contourne les détails, je roulais trop vite j'me suis fait arrêté j'ai sucé des bites pour ne pas recevoir d'amende. Ils m'ont même pas dit au revoir d'ailleurs. Ni merci. Je sens plus mon anus.**  
  
Zayn le regarde longuement puis démarre le moteur de la voiture.

**\- T'es bizarre. Vraiment très bizarre comme gars. Franchement des comme toi y en a pas 34, j'ai jamais vu un hétéro aussi gay que toi.**

Tais-toi, pense Liam.

Le lendemain il envoie un texto à Harry. Qui l'envoie tout simplement chier, avant de l'inviter à prendre l'apéro deux jours plus tard.  
Zayn lui achète une bouteille de lubrifiant, et un accès d'un mois au site porno gay le plus réputé d'Angleterre.

Il rigole aussi la nuit dans son lit quand il pense que Liam dort et ne l'entend pas.

La bonne chose dans tout ça, c'est que Liam a conservé son permis de conduire.

 


End file.
